House Comes Clean
by andree campbell
Summary: House decides to tell the truth but not without a few tricks first. He surprises Cuddy but she surprises him right back. He'll have to prove he -- not Lucas -- is the right man for Cuddy. She's not easily impressed but House gets her attention. Huddy.


Lisa Cuddy sat on her sofa encased in the arms of one very lucky Lucas Douglas who _knew_ he was one very lucky guy.

Cuddy stared at his profile as the two snuggled on the sofa supposedly watching an episode of Law & Order, Lucas' favorite show, being a detective and all. Lucas had a masculine face but it wasn't the _right_ face somehow if Cuddy were truthful with herself. Cuddy enjoyed watching his long eyelashes as they batted in a blink from time to time. She liked his youthful open candor and his obvious attraction to her was addictive.

Lucas felt he was being watched and maximized the moment, turning his eyes toward her as he snuck in for a kiss. "Lisa?"

"What?" she asked innocently as she pecked him back, no tongue.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What, no, why?"

"Awfully quiet tonight," Lucas murmured. "What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking about your profile," Cuddy lied.

"And what did you decide?"

"It's kinda ….rugged," Cuddy said flirtatiously. Lucas grinned at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" Cuddy bantered.

Lucas smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss, catching Cuddy in mid-sentence and slipping his tongue across her soft lips before finding her tongue. Cuddy smiled as she allowed him entrance into her warm moist mouth. It felt wonderful to have someone in her life who cared for her but truth be told, she had to work to ignore the mental comparisons she found herself realizing between Lucas and one tall, misanthropic doctor.

Lucas's hands slid around her body and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her deeper and more ardently. Cuddy relaxed and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on Lucas and refused to think of House when he last kissed her. Lucas was a good kisser and he knew how to excite her.

The doorbell suddenly rang loudly and caught them both by surprise.

"It better not be …." Lucas sighed as he withdrew and got up leaving Cuddy alone on the sofa. "I'll get it," he concluded. Cuddy waited as she held her breath hoping it was some random kid selling girl scout cookies and not a cane-wielding, diagnostician hoping to interrupt her Friday night.

"Awww, how did I know. House, what brings you by this evening?" Lucas said sarcastically. House glanced at Lucas and hid his surprise at Lucas' boldness.

"Cuddy here?"

"Yeah," Lucas made no move to allow House to enter.

"Well, fetch her, boy." House emphasized the last word. Lucas rolled his eyes and called for her.

"Lisaaaaaa….its for you."

Cuddy quickly appeared in the entry hallway and joined Lucas by his side. "Hi House…." She said softly. "Would you like to come in?" Lucas sighed obviously showing his annoyance.

House smiled almost evilly. "What a fine idea, yes. I would. It's cold out here" Lisa shot Lucas a look and he stepped back allowing House access to enter.

"I assume you're here for hospital business?" Lucas added quickly.

"Yup." House said as he walked into the living room. He glanced around and noticed the two wine glasses on the coffee table, noticing a couple of lit candles and two sofa throw cushions on the floor. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Lucas rolled his eyes and smirked at House acknowledging the falsity of House's words. Cuddy ignored it. "What brings you all the way here, House?" Cuddy challenged.

House glanced at her without smiling and handed her a folder with lab work printouts. "Patient's thyroid lab work doesn't make sense. Care to give a looksee?" House stared at Cuddy and she stared back without batting an eyelash.

Cuddy reviewed the documents and realized the patient's tests showed a number of anomalies. "What's the background?" Cuddy was all business and House smiled inside. He had her interest and Lucas would soon find himself babysitting alone.

"49-year-old male is bleeding out of cranial orifices only. His thyroids are enlarged and all lab work points to a thyroid issue plus some really weird stuff…"

"Well, that's not normal." Cuddy murmured to herself as she flipped through the doctor notes and lab tests results.

"Endocrinologically speaking, uh…no, that's a bit off the charts, hence my visit." House snipped. Cuddy looked up and met House's stare.

"And you want me to… what…examine the patient?" Cuddy sighed.

"Well, yeah, after all this is your speciality is it not?" House challenged her. Cuddy narrowed her eyes and looked to Lucas who already had realized Cuddy would be leaving with House to return to the hospital.

"Go, Lisa, I've got Rachel. We'll just wait for you here," Lucas spoke up. Cuddy smiled nervously.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and thanks, honey." Cuddy darted to Lucas' side and gave him a quick peck on the lips. House watched closely but said nothing. The feeling in the pit of his stomach surprised himself as he caught the slightly guilty (or was it relief?) expression on Cuddy's face as she turned and walked past him to find her jacket, cell phone and purse.

"I'll be home as soon as…." Cuddy began but Lucas shook his head at her to let her know he understood.

"I know, Lisa. I'll be here." Lucas shot a smug look at House who said nothing in response.

House turned away and suggested he'd drive her to the hospital. "New snow tires and it is coming down," Cuddy hesitated and House looked annoyed. "C'mon, let's get going. I'll drop you off later or …_he_ can come get you." House continued as he walked out her door. Cuddy followed him silently.

House unlocked the car doors and Cuddy let herself in before House got into the drivers seat.

"You got the file?" House asked.

"Uh..no, I left it…" Just then the front door opened and Lucas bounded out of the house headed to Cuddy's side of the car.

"Thought you might need this, Lisa," Lucas said as Cuddy lowered the window to take it.

"Thanks, Douglas." Cuddy responded just before Lucas reached in and cupped her chin raising it for a lingering kiss. Cuddy hadn't anticipated it but realized Lucas was making it ever so painfully clear to House that Cuddy belonged to Lucas. Cuddy's cheeks reddened as she glared at Lucas for making such a public show of affection. Lucas shifted his eyes to House who caught the message loud and clear. The look on House's face was one of humiliation and anger.

Cuddy dared not look at House. Instead she got busy re-reading the file as she put the window up silently.

"Well, that was subtle." House said as they backed onto the street and headed for the hospital.

"You intimidate him a little…" Cuddy said softly.

"No, you intimidate him," House interrupted her. Cuddy said nothing. She continued to squint at the documents and realized the dates of the lab work were two weeks old.

"House!" Cuddy said loudly. "These lab reports are from last month…what are you…"

"…kidnapping you from a fate worse than death," House turned toward her and smiled evilly. "….boredom."

"Turn the car around, right now and take me home, House." Cuddy ordered.

"Right." House murmured sarcastically. "Like that's going to work on me."

Cuddy stared at him as if House had grown wings. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just told you. Pay attention, woman," House groused. "I'm saving you from a night of boredom and potentially a lifetime of the same."

Cuddy immediately pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and began dialing Lucas but House quickly snatched the cell phone and turned it off, pocketing it where Cuddy couldn't get it.

"Are you seriously stealing my phone?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"I'm getting out of the car. Pull over." House ignored Cuddy and stabbed the lock button on his door panel insuring Cuddy's door and all the other car doors were locked. "I already enabled the kid feature so you can't open the door unless I unlock it over here," House smirked at her.

Cuddy turned to House in her seat and stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Where are you taking me?"

"What? And ruin the surprise? Be a good little girl and wait and you'll see," House taunted her.

"I can NOT believe you. Have you lost your mind?" Cuddy bellowed.

"Ouch! Too loud, banshee. Quiet down and to answer your question, no, I just got out of the nuthouse, remember?" House continued to irk her with his smug attitude.

Cuddy was speechless. She fumed and glared at him. "If you think for one minute…"

"Shhhhhh, we're almost there." House interjected. Cuddy stopped speaking and glared at the surroundings. She saw nothing but a wooded scenic area sign as they passed it and just then, realized it had started snowing heavily. House continued driving.

"You're creeping me out, House." Cuddy said as she stared out the side window.

"Thought you'd be used to that by now," House bantered.

"Well, I'm not. What do you expect to gain from doing this?" Cuddy demanded as she turned to him. House glanced at her with sparkling eyes as if only he knew the punch line to that question.

"And…we're here," House said as he threw the car into park and turned off the headlights before turning to look at Cuddy who was staring out the windshield trying to make sense of the view before her.

"What is this place?"

"It's Princeton," House said as if she should already know.

"I'm not an idiot, House, I know that but …"

"I brought you here to get some perspective, Cuddy." House said gently. Cuddy looked at him questioningly.

"It looks like a make-out place," Cuddy snapped.

"How quickly your mind turns to sex when you're with me. …poor ole Mucus doesn't turn you on?" House teased.

"It's Lucas!" Cuddy snapped. "And that's none of your business."

"Relax, partypants, it's not a make-out place…yet." House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Cuddy folded her arms across her chest and moved away from him and closer to her door. "I have some questions…"

"What do you want to know, House?" Cuddy said dejectedly as she cut him off. More games. She should have expected it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious, what the hell do you want to know…." Cuddy snapped.

"I mean are you serious, about Lucas…" House said tentatively.

"Oh," Cuddy faltered. "I don't see how that's any of your business, House."

"Well, I'm making it my business, Cuddy!" House said calmly.

"See, this is what I absolutely _hate_ about you, House! The moment I'm not available and …and I'm…I'm seeing someone you get all jealous and weird." Cuddy shouted. House stared at her without saying a word.

Cuddy stared at him waiting for him to deny it. "…and kidnapping me_ IS_ weird!"

House fidgeted with the car keys still in the ignition and stared out the windshield watching the snowflakes piling up as the city's lights twinkled before him.

"I know." House admitted. Cuddy was surprised by his admission.

"Why do you do that?" Cuddy whispered.

"I don't know." House admitted again. "I suppose I just want you to be there when _I'm_ ready."

"Ready for what?" Cuddy was still annoyed.

"Ready to make a move, I guess." House wouldn't look at her and continued staring at the view.

"Is kidnapping me your 'move'?" Cuddy provoked. House smirked a little to himself. Cuddy noticed it. "Well?"

"Yes," House finally glanced at her shyly. Cuddy found herself softening, her anger subsiding.

"So now what?" Cuddy pushed.

"What do you mean?" House stalled.

"Well, you got me here under false pretenses and you've made _a move, I think_. What happens next?" Cuddy asked.

"You have to answer my question first," House said. Cuddy stayed conspicuously silent. "…About Lucas." House added.

Cuddy stared at House. "Why do you want to know if I'm serious about him?" It was House's turn to find he was surprised and slightly wide-eyed.

"I….want you to be …happy, Lisa." House managed to say calmly. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"That's crap, House!" Cuddy snapped. House looked embarrassed.

"Cuddy, if you're happy with Lucas then I'll turn the car around and take you home to him," House said quietly. "But the fact that you're here with me tells me you not."

"Right, like you didn't lie to get me here!" Cuddy masked her feelings by pretending to be more annoyed than she should be.

"If you've found the love of your life while I was getting better at Mayfield, I'll back off," House said bitterly. "So what's it going to be?"

Cuddy stared out of the windshield and watched the city lights before them. She knew House knew her too well to continue pretending.

"I'll make you a deal," Cuddy said in a low firm voice. House sat up a little straighter. Her comment piqued his curiosity. She knew it would. "You tell me how you feel about me and I'll tell you how I feel about Lucas."

"Okay, you go first," House tried.

"Nope. That's not going to happen. This is your 'move' so man up and put yourself out there first." Cuddy said as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were serious. "One time offer. Take it or leave it but if you deflect -- even once -- the deal's off." House stared at her. Wow, he thought, she's giving me a chance.

"Fine!" House paused, how should he say this? "Um, I want _**us**_ to be a couple, you know, …have a serious relationship," House stammered. Cuddy's mouth dropped open in shock. She never expected him to be direct or even clear about his real feelings.

"What did you say?" Cuddy breathed aloud.

"You heard me," House closed his eyes waiting for her to respond to his declaration.

Cuddy swallowed hard. "Why?" Cuddy demanded. House opened his eyes and glared at her again. She was not negotiating.

"Because I'm in love with you. Have been for years now." House said more firmly. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dusky night and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Ooohhhh," Cuddy whispered more to herself than to House.

"Your turn," House was terrified and relieved to actually say it out loud to her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Cuddy looked down at her lap and smiled and her smile turned into big grin and the grin turned into a chuckle and the chuckle caused House to sort of smile before sliding into a grin that bordered between terrified and hopeful.

"Shit, don't tell me I'm fired!" House joked uneasily. "Last time I told you what I wanted and you laughed like this, you fired me."

Cuddy stopped laughing and looked at him oddly. House was paralyzed with anticipation. Had he just ruined "them?" Was she going to kill him? Reject him? Kiss him?

"For god's sake, woman, just say _something_!" House demanded. "A deal's a deal. Your turn. How do you feel about Lucas?" House couldn't have looked more worried.

Cuddy knew she had to hold up her end of the bargain. She wasn't exactly prepared to vocalize her feelings about Lucas and hadn't expected House to tell her his true feelings.

House watched her face closely. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy sat silently as she pursed her lips. He knew that look. Whatever she said next was going to be major.

"Hmmmm." Cuddy purred to herself with a frown on her face. House was beside himself with confusion. What the hell did that sound mean?

"Lucas, remember him? Do you love him or not?" House demanded.

"I don't know what I'm feeling exactly…" Cuddy began but House cut her off.

"I knew it! You don't love him." The smug look on his face caused her temper to flare.

"Let me finish!" Cuddy said angrily. "Lucas is very sweet and he accepts Rachel and talks about a future together."

"He just wants to get laid," House groused. Cuddy smacked his arm

"Shut up. You think everyone has an ulterior motive," Cuddy sneered.

"They do. Maybe its you who just wants to get laid," House was getting upset. Cuddy turned away angrily and stared out the window. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"So is Lucas the 'one,'" House said after a few minutes. Cuddy was too angry with him to respond verbally. She quickly reached across House, unlocked the car doors and opened hers to step outside into the snowy night. "Now who's deflecting?" House called after her. He got out of the car and walked over to Cuddy who was leaning against the warm car hood. He watched her face and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry," House apologized. Cuddy didn't say anything. "I'm just….jealous."

"Of Lucas?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House mumbled. Cuddy turned to look at him and he stared into her eyes. "You don't love him, do you? He asked hopefully. Cuddy shook her head. House felt immensely better.

"But I do like him," Cuddy corrected.

"More than me?" House needed to know.

"That's not the deal, House," Cuddy reminded him. "You don't get to know how I feel about you."

"I tell you I love you and you won't admit _any _feelings for me?"

"As much as I want to believe you, people who get close to you get hurt, and that's a fact," Cuddy repeated the words she once told him the day he left for Mayfield.

House winced a little at her words.

"So now what happens?" She asked him. House began rummaging around in his front pockets. He finally remembered and opened his coat to reach in the interior breast pocket and retracted a small package. Cuddy pretended not to be interested. He handed it to her and she held it unopened.

"I thought you might still think of me that way. Open it," House said.

"You open it," Cuddy challenged and handed the bag back to him.

House took the package back and opened it in front of her, pouring the contents into his outstretched hand. "I bought these the week I left Mayfield…before I came back to the hospital." Cuddy was curious. She watched him as he stuffed the bag into his coat pocket and used both hands to open a small box to reveal two wedding bands, one obviously bigger than the other, made of white gold or possibly platinum. She caught her breath but said nothing. She looked at the rings and finally looked up at his eyes. House was staring into her eyes with the softest most vulnerable look in his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" House grinned at her reserve. Cuddy took an innocent look on her face and felt confused. "They're for us." House said softly. Cuddy stared at him in shock. This was not the reaction he was hoping for but then again he didn't exactly spell out his intentions. "…If you'll have me," House added.

"That almost sounded like a proposal," Cuddy managed to say with one eyebrow arched.

"I know."

"Was it?"

"What would you say if it was?" House countered.

"You'll know when you _actually_ propose," Cuddy countered back. House grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. Staring into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then more deeply. Cuddy felt her heart pounding hard as she began to slowly kiss him back. He moaned happily into her mouth causing her to smile.

"I think we should try _dating_ first," Cuddy finally said. House started laughing. "What?" She was serious despite smiling back at him. "You realize Rachel is part of the package," Cuddy said firmly.

"Of course," House said immediately. "They don't sell wedding rings in sets of three, besides I'm sure it's against the law in some states to involve under-aged kiddies in marriage."

Cuddy smiled and rolled her eyes. "How did this all happen?"

House continued to hold her tightly to him, gently kissing her cheek and nuzzling her ear as he spoke softly, "I finally woke up and realized what I really wanted."

Cuddy pulled back to look at House's face. "You, Lisa, it's always been you," House said firmly. "So are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out….?"

"…on a date? Yeah, how about it?" House said playfully.

"Okay," Cuddy agreed.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 …bring Rachel," House added.

Cuddy stared at him as if he'd just turned into a prince from a warty frog right in front of her.

"We'll get dinner and maybe hang out at your place afterwards?"

"Seriously? You want me to bring Rachel?" Cuddy's expression was ecstatic.

"She's a part of you," House said sweetly.

Cuddy suddenly frowned. "What?" House seemed worried.

"Uh…Lucas," Cuddy said softly.

"Oh right, what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Cuddy said truthfully.

"Want me to be there with you when you tell him?"

"House, I'm not breaking up with him," Cuddy said bluntly. House stared at her.

"I thought…"

"I know what you thought and I want to believe you….. I need to talk to him about my feelings for you …"

House fought every urge to scream at her but realized he had a lot of ground to make up with her for past transgressions, "Okay, Cuddy." Cuddy looked at him and squinted.

"Okay? Just like that?" She prodded.

"Yeah, you've been seeing him for months now. I can't expect you to just dump him for a _date_ with me," House said coolly.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I am but I'm not going anywhere," House replied. "Are you going to tell him about our date?"

"I think I should."

"And…"

"And tell him I have feelings for both you…"

"Oh that's going to go over real well," House said flatly.

"Actually, I think it's the best possible solution," Cuddy said honestly. House knew Lucas would be mad as hell. Undoubtedly, he knew he would be if the tables were turned and he was in Lucas's shoes.

Cuddy wanted to believe House was serious about her but she had been hurt before. She needed time. She couldn't just jump at his beck and call. It wasn't fair to her and it certainly wasn't fair to Lucas.

"I assume you've slept with him," House said suddenly. Cuddy frowned.

"If he and I are going to go 'head-to-head' for you, so to speak," House said suggestively, "Then it's only fair that you either start sleeping with me, too or cut him off until you've made up your mind. I vote for both."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'll decide that when the times comes,"

"Was that an intentional pun?" House wiggled his eyebrows and Cuddy smacked his arm. They grew silent.

"Don't tell Lucas about the wedding rings," House asked softly. "I don't need him uping his gaming. Besides, somethings should stay private …between you and me, Lisa."

"All right." She blushed at the realization he had said her first name, something he never did.

House looked at Cuddy. They were growing chilly and snowflakes dotted her dark hair. She took his breath away. "I'll hang onto these rings until you choose me over him…and you will choose me, Cuddles." House said confidently.

Cuddy knew in her heart he was right. "We should get going. Lucas is going to wonder…"

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute." House pulled Cuddy close and gently kissed her again as if to prove his prediction eliciting a low moan from Cuddy. "I figure we should shop together for the engagement ring since I know how picky you are," House murmured into her mouth and smiled at her gasp.

"You're so arrogant," Cuddy tried to sound annoyed.

"Confident, Cuddles. We're meant to be together." House kissed the tip of her nose. "Now lets go tell Lucas…"

Six weeks later, House woke up and rolled over in Cuddy's bed to see her sleeping next to him. He kissed her bare shoulder. Cuddy opened one eye to see a smiling, happy man staring down at her.

"Want to go shopping for an engagement ring, today?" Cuddy mumbled.

House laughed as he pulled her close to kiss her joyously. "Finally! I thought you'd never ask!

(END)


End file.
